The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that warns misplacement of a printed sheet.
Various techniques have been proposed for reducing user the inconvenience of being kept waiting in front of an image forming apparatus until the image forming apparatus completes printing. Specifically, a technique has been proposed in which a user who leaves the image forming apparatus can fetch a printed sheet after print completion.
In a first typical technique, an image forming apparatus transmits to a user a notification informing that print completion is approaching when print completion comes near. Further, the image forming apparatus transmits to the user a notification of print completion.
In a second typical technique, a user sets to an image forming apparatus an address to which a notification of print completion is to be transmitted. Through the setting, an email or the like is transmitted to the set address upon print completion.
In a third typical technique, a user identification (ID) of a user who instructs printing is recognized. A message notifying print completion is then transmitted to a destination address associated with the user ID.
Another problem in image forming apparatuses is that a printed sheet ejected from an image forming apparatus may be misplaced on an exit tray of the image forming apparatus without being fetched. A technique proposed for tackling the above problem is as follows.
An image forming apparatus in a fourth typical technique stores therein a history of a user who instructs printing. In a situation in which the user identified by the image forming apparatus leaves the image forming apparatus without fetching an ejected printed sheet, the image forming apparatus issues a notification informing misplacement of the printed sheet to a contact address of the user.